Oscuro y vertiginoso
by Kastanie31
Summary: Leo tan solo quiere divertirse sin tener que preocuparse de un hermano loco, un mandon impulsivo, y su padre vigilando. Lo que puede traer graves consecuencias para una pequeña tortuga de caja. Ascenso de las tortugas ninjas. 2k18. One shot.


**Hola a todos. Este es un one-shot de la serie nueva, con un poco de angustia que no vemos mucho en ella. (Has sido advertido) **

**Nota: No estoy segura de como representar sus actitudes ya que este show es un poco más difícil de trabajar para mí. ¡Pero heme aquí!**

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Viacom Nick. ****Rise of tmnt, Andy Suriano.**

* * *

**Oscuro y vertiginoso;**

* * *

—¡Wouh wouh, wouuh…! ¡Alto Mikey! —Grito cuando vio que el menor se acercaba a la pequeña estufa donde papa rata hervía su te.

—Brilla!- Canturreo mientras Leo lo cargaba, alejándolo de la pequeña estufa.

'Esto no es divertido' Decidió Leonardo con un suspiro. El preferiría estar jugando por ahí. (Sin sus hermanos mayores cerca; sin Splinter, sin el temor de terminar metido en un lío tan grande solo por querer divertirse.)

Raph era por un año el hermano mayor, solía querer liderar los juegos y cuidar a sus hermanos pero a la vez, era impulsivo y los metía en más problemas de los que los sacaba. Don era mayor que Leo por unas semanas, era más serio y fácil de fastidiar, y cuando se metía de lleno en el juego podía ser fatal.

Mikey y el, eran los menores. Mikey era menor por un año. A veces era algo asqueroso para Leo, dado que le encantaba tocar cosas raras y jugar con ellas; la basura que sacaba era horrible. Y Leo, a diferencia de sus demás hermanos, podía decirse que era el mas divertido e ingenioso, y en varias ocasiones ese ingenio le servía para ayudar a sus hermanos en los problema que se metían.

A veces…

Y su padre; el maestro Splinter era un tipo relajado y algo perezoso, muchas veces llegaba a los pleitos de sus hijos cuando ya habían escalado mucho y confundía sus nombres a menudo por su vista miope. Por lo que a veces regañaba a la tortuga equivocada.

En este preciso momento, sus hermanos y padre buscaban algo útil para la guarida. (Dado que su padre confundía lo 'útil'); Donnie lo acompaño para ser los ojos y Raph para quitar cosas pesadas.

A Leo le quedo vigilar a Mikey.

Que era un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Suspiro mientras intentaba mantener a Mikey entre sus brazos puesto que se movía mucho.

Su hermanito solo tenía tres años. Estaba aprendiendo a hablar y a veces todavía se tropezaba con sus pies.

—¿Y ahora que quieres…? —Gimió mientras su pie le tocaba la cara y le jalaba el pañuelo azul para subir por sobre su cabeza.

—¡oobila! ¡oobilaa! —Dijo estirando la mano para alcanzar al pequeño insecto que rondaba por sobre sus cabezas bajo el tragaluz que hacia brillar sus alas, lo que lo hacia mas atractivo para el enérgico bebe.

Gruño tratando de que el niño no se le cayera.

Mikey solo era un año menor, pero aun así pesaba mucho.

Solían turnarse para cuidarlo. Donnie lo mantenía entretenido, Raph lo mantenía seguro y Leo lo mantenía cerca. Y a diferencia de los otros no perdía los nervios tan fácilmente. Estaba más relajado. Siempre era quien estaba ahí para agarrarlo, y los demás parecían empezar a seguirlo como un patrón. Que solo porque el tenia un ojo mas atento estaba mas capacitado para cuidar al mas inquieto.

Pero ahora mismo el preferiría usar este tiempo para divertirse. Sin nadie mas alrededor podría incluso preparar una broma para cuando llegaran, _peeeerooo…_ Tampoco iba a dejar a Mikey, o lo regañarían.

Solo quería jugar. Sin que nadie se pusiera nervioso, mandón, ni en peligro. ¿Era mucho pedir para un niño?

—¡Oobila!

—Mikeeey…

Suspiro.

Donnie ya se jactaba de ser el mas listo de los tres, pero Leo también era inteligente, y si quería; podría encontrar un ganar/ganar a su favor. ¿Verdad?

Y sonrió para si mismo por el plan que se le ocurrió.

* * *

A Mikey le atraía lo brillante. Tomando esa premisa, coloco a Mikey en el corralito que usaban cuando eran mas pequeños. Tomo el helicóptero de Donnie. (Sin permiso decidiendo que si no lo averiguaba, no importaba) Ato un espejo en el, y otra soga a las patas del helicóptero de juguete y los ato en los bordes del corral.

Mikey veía el trabajo con curiosidad dejando caer un poco de baba. Su atención, se desvió cuando descubrió algo parpadeando encima de él.

El brillo trajo una sonrisa a su cara y elevo las manos para tocarlo, persiguiendo el espejo, inconsciente de que daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de un pequeño corral.

Leonardo sonrió ampliamente. Entonces, hizo un último nudo en la palanca del control remoto para asegurarse de que siguiera presionado. Dejo el control remoto en el suelo y dio media vuelta con las manos enlazadas a su detrás.

Una ultima mirada viendo al circulo donde Mikey rondaba, le dio una muy ligera sensación de malestar agitándose en su estomago; pero ignorándolo, se encogió de hombros y lo dejo solo.

'No es que fuera a tardar mucho', se dijo a si mismo.

Mikey siguió rondando y rondando hasta que empezó a marearse. Sus pies tambalearon y su cuerpo se enredo en la soga del helicóptero, jalándolo, y haciendo que se rompa cuando la tortuga se cayó al suelo.

El helicóptero; ahora libre. Hizo su camino, lejos y más lejos del corral.

—Uh... oh... —Mikey lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Mirando al helicóptero, se desenredo de la soga y deicidio pasar por encima del corralito. Se tropezó al salir rompiendo en el proceso, el control remoto con su plastrón.

Y corrió tras el juguete. No sin caerse un par de veces.

* * *

Leonardo rió entre dientes mientras arrastraba un balde lleno de una mezcla pegajosa y consistente. Uso una soga y logro izarla por encima de la entrada de la guarida. Una vez ato el balde, hizo otros nudos creando una simple pero efectiva trampa. Sus hermanos y padre probablemente no iban tardar mucho más, así que Mikey podía unirse a la diversión. Pensó.

Dejando un poco de soga libre descansando en el piso, dirigió su vista hacia donde se suponía estaba su hermanito, sin embargo encontró que no había helicóptero, ni tortuga bajita cerca o dentro del corral.

Alzo los restos del pequeño control remoto y giro sobre sus pies buscando con la vista a su inquieto hermanito.

—Mikey...? —Balbuceo mirando toda la guarida, pero sin encontrar nada de la tortuga con manchas naranjas.

Preocupándose. Empezó a revisar en los lados.

—¿Mikey…? —

Miro bajo los muebles, la cocina, el baño y empezaba a asustarse en serio cuando no hallaba ni un solo rastro de él.

—¡Mikey...! —

Grito girando sobre sus pies. Un pequeño pinchazo eléctrico le recorrió en la espalda cuando miro a la salida.

_Ohoh… Esto era muy, muy malo._

* * *

El helicóptero continúo su camino por los túneles de alcantarillado húmedos, seguido de cerca por una pequeña tortuga de caja que tropezaba a ratos.

Pasando por un viejo pozo de registro rodeado de tuberías antiguas, el juguete se estrello contra la pared y cayó encima de una tubería. Quedo tambaleándose precariamente en el borde. Miguel Ángel, (inconsciente del peligro que había). Chupo su mano soltando un "hmmm", antes de sacarla de su boca y empezar a dar pasos tambaleantes.

—_¡ Oh, Miiikeeeyy!_ ...uuy, me van a matar por esto...— Farfullo para si mismo. — ¡Mikey! —Grito de nuevo mientras iba recorriendo el túnel de alcantarillado en busca de su hermanito perdido. Leonardo, realmente no sabía a donde se dirigía. Solo estaba siguiendo a ese extraño cosquilleo en su espalda.

—¡Mikey! —Grito poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su boca para hacer su grito más alto. —Mi. . .! _¡Hah!_ _¡MIKEY!_

Se exaltó cuando al fin lo diviso.

El menor se tambaleaba por sobre un tubo de alcantarillado viejo, tambaleándose a ratos y provocando que el tubo se sacudiera. Sin notar ese detalle.

—¡Miguel Ángel, vuelve aquí! —Corrió hasta estar frente del tubo, pero cuando puso un pie este tembló haciendo que lo retirara rápidamente.

Su corazón saltaba del miedo mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano, caminando tambaleante y alegre, por sobre esa enorme caída para alcanzar el helicóptero.

Leo trago. Mikey no entendía que estaba en peligro.

—_¡MIKEY!_

* * *

—Huh…?-

—_¡Oh, sii! ¡Lo encontré!_ — Se escucho atrás de él, por una tortuga asomándose debajo de un objeto –¡Elices casi nuevas!

—¿No buscábamos otro calentador? — Pregunto Raphael apretando los dientes y sudando por el esfuerzo que hacia al levantar el radiador viejo con unos guantes de lana.

El maestro Splinter. Se dedico a dar una mirada inquisidora al camino que los llevaba a casa.

—Maestro Splinter…? – Pregunto Raphael aun haciendo esfuerzo para hablar. Splinter se exalto un poco, y se volvió con una sonrisa acomodando la mochila que trajo, en sus hombros.

—Creo que es todo por hoy. Deja la caja metálica purpura, y recoge al azul.

—¡Mi nombre es purpura! Digo, ¡mi nombre es Donatello!

—El azul es Leo, papa…

* * *

Tomando de nuevo valor, intento poner un pie y la tubería tembló una vez más.

Calmándose a si mismo, puso el otro y empezó a acercarse con suma cautela tratando de olvidar lo alto que ambos estaban, además del sonido hueco que era más fuerte con cada paso.

—Uh uooohuooh- uoh, Mike-eey... —Trato de equilibrarse con los brazos para no caer. Sus piernas temblaron con el movimiento y aunque no iba a admitirlo, también por el temor.

Mikey continúo alejándose. Se cayó de nuevo pero en lugar de alzarse, esta vez se fue gateando.

Leonardo podía sentir el tubo desprendiéndose del borde y como los dejaba caer al vacío en un hoyo profundo y negro. Soltó un jadeo cuando volvió a la realidad, su pie resbalo y se aferro de inmediato a la tubería, abrazándola con sus extremidades.

Mientras; la pequeña tortuga finalmente alcanzo su ansiado juguete y sonrió, apretándolo entre sus gordos deditos, ignorando las llamadas de su hermano mayor que le pedía que se acercase.

Leo gruño. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su hermanito ignoraba todas sus llamadas, no entendía, ni que estaba a punto de caerse, ni que algo muy malo iba a pasarle si eso sucedía. No sabia como hacerle entender que esta era una situación, HORRIBLE! Tomando acopio de valor, hizo otro intento de acercarse raspando su plastrón contra el metal frió... lento, muy lento arrastrándose a Mikey.

La tubería tembló más y se abrazó a ella. Su respiración se aceleró. Si se acercaba, se caerían. Estaba seguro. ¿Pero como explicarle a su inocente e ingenuo hermanito?

—Mikey, ven... —Lo llamo con voz algo débil y temblorosa. Pero fue inútil. Mikey solo siguió mirando el helicóptero como si nada mas importara en este mundo.

—Mikey, vamos. Te mostrara donde Donnie guarda sus legos. Te lo mostrare... —Estiro su mano temblorosa para alcanzarle pero en cambio Mikey empezó a golpear, de la emoción, el pequeño juguete contra el metal de la tubería.

—¡No! ¡Pequeño bo-Aah! —Grito encima de los golpes huecos y metálicos. Su cuerpo se ladeo un poco teniendo una vista del enorme fondo de abajo. Empezó a sudar, y sentir el vértigo, las nauseas en su garganta. Leo gimió tragándose el vomito, se abrazó aun mas, casi adormeciendo sus extremidades. Mikey por otro lado, continúo encerrado en su propia burbuja feliz e ignorante, agitando la endeble fijación a la que se aferraba Leo.

El miedo ondulo, pánico real desatándose en lo más profundo de él. Quería regresar, tal vez volver y llamar a su padre que pudo haber vuelto con el resto de sus hermanos, aunque lo castigara seria la mejor opción. El podía manejar a Mikey, juntos sabrían como sacarlo de este enredo en que estaban.

Quiso voltearse. Volver e ir por el resto de su familia, pero luego miro a su hermanito una vez mas.

Si se iba ahora. ¿Que seria de Mikey?

Fácilmente se arrastraría a un lado o intentaría pararse y caería al vacío. Si lo dejaba solo, tal vez no volvería a ver su hermanito. ¿No fue así como término en esta situación desde un inicio? Leo debía cuidar a Mikey, no dejarlo solo mientras se iba a otro lado.

Algo feo y pesado se empezó a acentuar en su corazón.

No podía abandonar a Mikey. Su hermanito no podía caer. Raph y Don eran sus hermanos mayores, pero él era **su** único hermanito.

Tomando acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, soltó los brazos del tubo que sujetaba con fuerza, se sentó apoyando las manos en los lados del frió y descascarado metal, e intento acercarse.

La base se agito con cada movimiento pero esta vez, lo ignoro. Todo lo que importaba era llegar a Mikey, o lo más cerca posible de él.

Y no aprender como volar ya en el aire, si era probable…

Mikey siguió haciendo unos ruidos alegres, cuando al fin noto a Leo acercarse y detenerse de repente por una fuerte sacudida.

Abrazado una vez más tras el temblor. Noto como Mikey al fin capto su presencia y lo miro con curiosidad. Leonardo haciendo acopio de la más mínima gota de valor, se sentó y abrió los brazos dándole una gran sonrisa. Tratando de ocultar el claro temblor que recorría su cuerpo y el golpeteo incesante de su corazón.

Mikey lo miro ladeando la cabeza. Leo rogaba en el interior de su corazón que su hermanito entendiera el mensaje.

La pequeña tortuga tardo unos instantes. De repente dibujo una enorme sonrisa cuando entendió y gateo para ir con su hermano.

—Eo! Eo!- Canturreo alegre. La fijación crujiendo con cada pequeña acción, pero cada vez más cerca. Una vez estuvo cerca, le abrió los brazos siendo atraído en un fuerte abrazo de su hermano mayor y el quelonio acuno su cabeza en ese hueco en el cuello que tenia Leo; y le gustaba tanto.

Leonardo retrocedió con algo de dificultad, hasta salir de ese lugar. Su corazón aun latía con rapidez, incluso cuando se paro tocando el concreto solido.

El hermano mayor suspiro y un pequeño suspiro tomo su atención. Mikey, quien se aferro a Leo en todo el regreso a tierra, le sonrió mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla enjugando una pequeña lágrima que no sabia que derramo.

Leonardo sorbió sin apartar la vista de su hermanito.

Tal vez Mikey entendía más de lo que creían. Porque presintió que cuando Mikey volvió a abrazarlo, fue para darle consuelo por llevarse el peor de los sustos.

* * *

Los niños entraron en la guarida con bolsas y empujándose entre si, Splinter detrás de ellos. La vieja rata se detuvo solo un momento al ver a su hijo de 4 años sentado con su hermanito en su regazo, agarrando un pequeño libro de cuentos.

—¡Estamos en casa, Purpura! —Anuncio enlazando las manos atrás mientras sus otros hijos corrían con las bolsas que hallaron. Y Donatello volvía a gritarle que** él** era el purpura. —¿Estuvo bien?. – Le pregunto curioso.

—_Buuenooo_… yo diría que si.— Sonrió con inocencia.

La vieja rata lo miro algo escéptico y confundido por esa respuesta. Por lo general el azul solía estar algo malhumorado cuando llegaban a casa tras darle la responsabilidad de llevar al naranja, también bastante sucio por las travesuras del menor. Pero ahora se veía… ¿tranquilo? Y en el carácter vibrante y bromista del quelonio. Tranquilo era a veces extraño.

—Ya veo. Encontré nuevas cintas. No puedo esperar a verlas —Dijo yéndose a un lado con su mochila.

Era la primera vez que veía esa actitud responsable en su hijo, se le ocurrió que algún día si el quelonio se lo proponía, podía llevar una gran responsabilidad. Cuidando a todos sus hermanos.

—¡Leo, encontramos una bandera genial y elices nuevas! Voy a ponérselas a mi helicóptero y convertirla en nave de guerra. ¿Lo has visto? —Pregunto Donnie y luego se congelo al ver los restos de control remoto en el piso.

—Umm... Nop. ¿Que te hace creer que lo vería?—Respondió cambiando la página con total naturalidad.

Donnie enarco una ceja sospechando un nuevo incidente de sus torpes hermanos con sus cosas y gimió dejando la bolsa para buscar lo que de seguro era otro juguete roto.

—¡Hey, mini Mikester! —Raphael se acercó al pequeño sentado en el regazo de Leo. —Encontré un gran trozo de algo para ti.—

Saco lo que parecía una suela sudada y húmeda. Leo frunció el seño y saco la lengua con asco, pero Mikey miro esa cosa con entusiasmo y avidez.

—Alto... no vas a comer eso. —Le dijo tomando su mano que se extendía y dándole una mueca muy clara. Sorpresivamente el pequeño desistió al mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Que? ¿En serio?¿Nooo? Más para mí. — Y Raphael la engullo de un solo bocado haciendo que Leo se quejara del asco.

—Recuérdame que no te bese.

—Cuidado Leo, o serás una mama gallina a este paso. —Bromeo.

—Solo si eres un pavo metido en la arena. —Contesto. Lejos de ofenderse.

Quiso volver al libro. Tras todo lo pasado, algo no tan emocionante le sentaba bien, pero su pequeño hermano tenía otros planes. Se retorció y esta vez si paso por sobre su cabeza al suelo. Leonardo observo a donde iba, listo para levantarse si volvía a salir.

Donnie siguió buscando su helicóptero, esta vez cerca de la puerta y Raph pronto se le unió para preguntarle que hacia. Mikey se arrastró en silencio hasta tomar una cuerda entre sus dientes y la jalo con toda la fuerza de su boca.

Un click sonó y para cuando los dos quelonios en la puerta miraron arriba, una mezcla de pegamento y algunas cosas mas, les cayó encima.

—¡Blah!_ ¡Que aaasscooo! _—Se quejo Donnie sacudiéndose lo que podía, mientras Raph decidió oler y lamer su brazo para ver que era.

Leonardo se quedo impávido un momento antes de que una sonrisa creciera en su cara. Estallo en una fuerte carcajada. Su estomago dolía por lo fuerte de su risa. Mientras, se limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos; Raph todavía probaba su brazo y Donnie intento moverse solo para descubrir que estaba demasiado pegado al suelo.

Así que no podía perseguir al 'azul', aunque lo quisiera.

Leo no dejo de reír y fue a recoger a Mikey del piso, donde aun chupaba la cuerda con su boca.

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima de su mejilla y le quito la cuerda de su boca.

—Tú eres un buen par.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota: Quería escribir algo para el nuevo show, (Aunque el fandom este entre vivo y muerto por su causa xD). En lo personal me gusta, no diré que es mi favorita pero me ha hecho reír varias veces.**

**Gracias ****por**** leer.**


End file.
